Untitled
by Roxius
Summary: Dawn and Cynthia have sex. 'nuff said. LEMON, YURI, SHOUJO AI, LESBIAN. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I don't even watch the show anymore, but I played the games and I know enough about the characters, and that's all I need to write this shit...

Cynthia X Dawn is L.O.V.E.!!! And...I've turned Cynthia into a lesbian sex-fiend...lol

Alright, the NEXT fic I make with these two will not be focused on sex or Cynthia's perverted desires at all...and I plan on writing some other yuri couples too that AREN'T Dawn X Zoey (I still love that couple, but I'm not too interested in working with it again...) or Dawn X Cynthia...

This is most definitely PWP (Porn Without Plot) by the way...

Forgive me for not being too good at writing Lemons, too, but I'll never get better if I don't practice, right?

* * *

Sometimes, Cynthia felt like a total pedophile. Of course, that's what she was.

Seducing a child, taking advantage of her, living in the same household with her, sharing the same bed, having sex almost every night for the last five months...if it wasn't for the fact that Dawn ENJOYED this lifestyle, the blonde woman would have surely been in jail by now.

'If I ever get caught...I'll be SO dead...my reputation as the Pokemon League Champion wil be stripped from me, and I'll have to go to jail...oh god, I really hope I don't get caught for this...I mean, I turned a 10-year-old girl into a freakin' LESBIAN PERVERT for crying out loud...of course, that's what I am too...augh, why am I thinking so much about this...?'

----

----

----

----

----

----

----

Cynthia let out an annoyed sigh as she laid waiting in bed, completely nude. Glancing at the alarm clock on the nightstand, she thought, 'How long does it take for that girl to take a damn shower? I swear...if she doesn't get here soon, I'm just gonna start masturbating without her...'

Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open, and Dawn sauntered in, smiling mischievously as she entered completely bare, droplets of water still dripping off her smooth skin. Cynthia licked her lips, and fought to keep blood from gushing out of her nostrils.

"Hello...Cynthia..." Dawn purred as she crawled onto the bed, as gracefully as a cat. Cynthia took notice of Dawn's tiny erect nipples protruding from her deliciously small breasts, and she found it difficult to keep herself from jumping her right then and there. Cynthia bit her lower lip.

"Dawn..." Cynthia breathed. The blue-haired girl had never looked so magnificent, so beautiful in all her prepubescent glory.

"Cynthia..." Hot breath brushed against her skin.

Cynthia felt a lump in her throat, making it difficult for her to speak. "Make...make love to me..." she begged.

"Don't worry...I will...I'm not gonna deny you..." Dawn grinned.

Dawn pressed her lips against Cynthia's without another word. Cynthia parted her lips just enough for Dawn's tongue to slip in. A soft moan emitted deep from Cynthia's throat as she felt the smaller girl roll her tongue about inside her mouth. Dawn pressed herself up against the older woman, and clenched tightly onto the blonde's plump chest.

"Mmmmmmm...Cynthia...you taste so delicious..." Dawn groaned, thrusting her tongue in deeper.

Cynthia glided her hand gracefully along Dawn's flat belly, moving towards her crotch, which was beginning to finally grow some hair around it. As they separated for a moment to catch their breath, Cynthia licked away a trail of saliva dripping down her chin, reveling in the taste of her lover.

Suddenly, before Cynthia's fingers slid into her clitoris, Dawn grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "No...let's do something else instead..."

Cynthia was curious now, and it was making her feel wet. "Oh...what do you have in mind...my dear?"

Dawn climbed off of Cynthia, and reached over the side of the bed, dragging a bag out from underneath. Placing the bag on the bed, Dawn dug around inside until she pulled out a long, pink cylinder-shaped object. It was a dildo. Dawn brought it up to her mouth and ran her tongue alongside it.

'Ooh...my little lover's got a dirty mind, that's for sure...' Cynthia thought, smirking.

"I've been waiting to use this," Dawn stated, and then she shoved one end into her own vagina before pressing herself back up against Cynthia once again, having the other end of the dildo move into the older woman's clit. Cynthia arched her neck back, and gritted her teeth; she hadn't expected such a sudden and daring move on Dawn's part.

As the dildo rubbed ferociously against the inner walls of their vaginas, Dawn brought her mouth over Cynthia's left nipple and began to suck on it as if for dear life. Cynthia cried out as a wave of ecstacy crashed over her. She wrapped her legs around Dawn's waist and held her tightly. It was such an amazing feeling flowing through her entire body.

"By the way," Dawn whispered as she removed her lips from Cynthia's plump tit, "This dildo has a opening in it so I can pour my cum INSIDE you!!"

Cynthia was getting excited now. "OH MY GOD...DO IT, QUICKLY!!!" she begged, groaning in pleasure.

Dawn nodded in agreement, and began thrusting the dildo as far as she could into Cynthia's vagina, almost to the point that it was completely shoved in. Cynthia's eyes rolled to the back of head, and tears poured down her face. Dawn smashed her lips over the blonde's mouth and began to make out with her once again as the cum began to flow. Cynthia could imagine the sticky, opaque liquid pouring into her body, and it sent a prickly sensation all over her skin.

"Oh...oh god...Dawn...it feels...it feels so goooood..." Cynthia moaned in between wet, sloppy kisses. Then...she felt it enter her.

Throwing her head back, Dawn screamed, "Aaaaaaah...C-Cynthia...!!! I'M...I'M CUMMING!!!!"

"Oooooh...I can feel it...oooooh..."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH..."

A spray of loose cum splashed Cynthia in the face, and then...

----

----

----

----

----

----

----

----

----

Dawn was still breathing heavily, even a half-hour later after they had finished. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she turned to Cynthia and remarked, "...That was really great..." Their bed covers were now stained with a mix of sweat and cum, so Dawn had taken them off and left them on the floor to wash later.

Still feeling a bit disoriented herself, Cynthia nodded. "Y...Yeah...that was...that was amazing..."

Smirking, Dawn scooted over beside Cynthia and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Next time," she suggested, "How about we keep it simple and just do some scissoring or something instead...?"

"Sure, sure..." Cynthia ran her fingers playfully through Dawn's hair, "Or...we can use that strap-on I've been saving for a rainy day..."

"Hmmm...I'll think about it..."

"...Whenever you say that, you usually always say 'No' in the end..." Cynthia sighed.

"Oh, don't worry about it..." Dawn giggled, and she kissed Cynthia on the cheek before rolling over onto her side. "Good night, Cynthia...love you..."

With a wide smile on her face, Cynthia curled up next to Dawn, and pressed her face into the younger girl's back. "Good night...Dawn...I love you too..."


End file.
